We'll Be Together
by DUHsoFANTASTIC
Summary: High School Musical & The Suite Life Crossover. Maddie comes to work at the Tipton & live on her own to get away from the life that she hates. She wants to find friends & love. Troy Bolton comes to Boston & stays at the Tipton. Will they fall in love?
1. It's a Hard Life

**Chapter One: It's a hard life.**

_**I've become part of the past.**_

_**I'm becoming the part that don't last.**_

_**I'm losing you and it's effortless.**_

Mattie Fitzpatrick laid in her bed. Thinking. Life had been so hard for her these past few months. She never seemed to be happy. Nobody liked her and she was stuck working at the candy counter for just enough money to get by. She had no money for an apartment, so she had to stay in a suite at the Tipton, where she works. She picked up a picture of everyone she used to love. She looked at it and cried. It was a picture of her family. Maddie also had a picture of the guy she liked, but it pained her even more to look at it. Suddenly, she heard knocking at her door. She got out of her bed and answered. It was London Tipton.

"Maddie! I was wondering..could you break in my new shoes?!" London said. London was a rich snob. She made people do everything for her, and got whatever she wanted. Since Maddie had been around, London had been putting everything on her.

"London! Do I have to?! Can't you get someone else to do it?!"

"Moseby, Arwin, and Esteban's feet are too big. Zack and Cody are gone. Carey is out singing. You are the only one left to do it!"

"Well, London, I'm not going to," Maddie said as she shut the door and walked back to her bed. London began banging on Maddie's door again. She flung the door open, "WHAT LONDON?!" Maddie yelled.

"I'll pay you 500 dollars!" London exclaimed. Mattie could use that money, and London really would pay her.

"Fine," Maddie said, and strapped on the pink heels with diamonds on them. Her feet were too big, also, but it was worth it for the money.

"Feel better now London?!" Maddie asked.

"Yes, I do! YAY ME!" London yelled and strutted off.


	2. Leaving

**Chapter Two: Leaving**

_**So far away, I wish you were here,**_

_**Before it's too late, this could all disappear.**_

_**Before the doors close, this comes to an end.**_

Troy and Gabriella just finished the last Twinkle Town production, and it was finally the end of the school year. Gabriella gently kissed Troy and told him he did wonderful. Troy gave Gabriella a ride to the After Party, which was at his house. Once they got there, they began to dance and eat. Troy then thought_, "Well, now's the time to tell her."_

"Gabriella, let's sit down on the couch for a minute," Troy told heras they walked over to the couch and sat down.

"What?!" Gabriella asked him.

Troy grabbed her hand and held it. "I'm leaving to go to Boston this weekend, I'll be gone for three weeks," Troy told her, sad that he had to leave her for what seemed like so long.

"No! I'll miss you too much!"

"I'm sorry, I have to go visit my family, my mom is making me," Troy explained.

"Yeah, and I'm going to be stuck here on the other side of the country," Gabriella joked, trying to hide her sadness.

"I wish you could come, Gabriella," Troy said kissing her on the cheek.

"I wish I could too.." She said. "Well, I wanna see you before you leave, okay?!"

"Alright," Troy said and smiled. "You care to dance?!" He asked Gabriella.

"I'd love too," Gabriella replied, smiling. Troy and Gabriella danced and talked until the party ended. Troy drove Gabriella home and walked her up to her door.

"I'll see you Thursday, we are leaving Friday," Troy told her.

"Okay," Gabriella said looking sad.

Troy hugged her and gave her a soft kiss, "I love you, Gabriella, bye!"

"I love you too," Gabriella said, walking in the door.

**Song featured in this chapter:** "Keep Holding On" by _Avril Lavigne_


	3. A Walk in Boston

**Chapter Three: A Walk in Boston**

_**If you could read my mind,**_

_**You might see more of me than meets the eye.**_

_**And you've been all wrong,**_

_**I'm not who you think I am.**_

Gabriella and Troy hung out almost all day on Thursday. On Friday, before Troy got ready to leave, he called Gabriella. "Hello?" He heard Gabriella's voice say through the receiver.

"Hey, Gabby, I just wanted to call before I left!"

"Aww. How sweet." Gabriella said with a smile.

"I'll miss you, and I'll call a lot."

"Alright," Gabriella said, "I'll miss you too!"

"TROY!! GET DOWN HERE!! WE HAVE TO GO!" Troy's mom screamed from downstairs.

"Gabriella, my mom is calling. I have to go." Troy told her.

"Okay, I love you!"

"Love you too, bye!"

"Bye, Troy." Said Gabriella, hanging up her phone.

---

Troy's family then headed off for Boston. The flight was long and very boring. It was only 7:00PM when they got off the plane but, Troy was extremely tired. He wanted to go straight to bed. Troy's family walked into the Tipton, the hotel they would be staying at, and checked in.

"Level 20 Room 601," the manager, Moseby, told them giving Troy's mom the card to their room. They got into the elevator, carrying their luggage, and then went into their room. Troy looked around. The first thing he noticed was the bed. He threw himself onto it. "Troy, will you go down to the lobby and get us something to snack on at the candy counter?!" Troy's mom asked.

"Mom, I'm so tired." Troy replied.

"Troy, go, please, I need to unpack everything."

"Fine."

Troy's dad then gave him some money and he rode the elevator down to the lobby. Troy walked over to the candy counter. "Um, excuse me," He said to Maddie. Maddie turned around to see what the customer wanted. "Uhh, Hi, Maddie," Troy said looking at her name tag.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Maddie said in a rehearsed tone.

"Let's see, I need one Snickers, one pack of Reese's, and a Hershey's bar."

"Alright, here you go," Maddie said handing him the candy, "That will be $1.50"

Troy paid her with his dad's money, "Thank you!" He said, turning to walk away.

"No problem." Maddie said. Maddie sat there almost falling asleep, she was so bored. _"That guy was sort of cute.." _She thought, trying to keep herself amused. Finally, it was time for her to get off work and she hurried up to her room. She walked into her suite and immediately took of London's painful shoes. She changed into her pajamas, fixed something quick to eat, and then went to bed.

-----

The next day, Troy was going to take a walk close by the Tipton. He got on the elevator, and Maddie happened to get on, also. "Hi, Maddie, isn't that your name?!"

"Uhh, yeah, and what's yours?!" Maddie asked. She needed new friends. Even if they didn't stick around long.

"I'm Troy," He said to her.

"Nice to meet you," She said, "So where are you going?!"

"I'm just going to take a walk."

"Oooh, well, I have nothing to do, want me to show you around?!"

"Umm, yeah, that sounds great!"

"Alright!" The elevator opened, and they both stepped off. Maddie and Troy walked through the revolving doors.

"Let's go this way!" Maddie said pointing to the left. They began walking, Maddie telling him what almost every building was.

"So, how long have you lived here in Boston?!" Troy asked Maddie.

"A while," she said, "But I didn't live in downtown Boston..I came here alone." Maddie replied.

"I see, why didn't your family come along?!"

"I wanted to get away," she said, looking at him, "Nobody really treated me right, and I had no friends. Coming here, to the Tipton, didn't help much though, 'cause now I have London pushing me around."

"I'm sorry. Well, I'll be your friend, while I'm here." Troy laughed.

"Okay!" Maddie said, trying not to sound sad. Every friend she did happen to make, left, since they were just visiting. Maddie tries to get used to it, but it's kind of hard for her. Maddie and Troy continued their walk and then came back to the Tipton.

"Well, that was fun!" Troy told her.

"Yes, it was," Maddie said.

"I gotta go back up to my room. I'll see you later!"

"Bye!!" Maddie exclaimed.

**Song featured in this chapter:** "Outside Looking In" by _Jordan Pruitt_


End file.
